Throw me
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Songfic. Green eyes in front of him smiled. An ethereal and eternal figure in his mind turned at the sound of the fire crackle, angel’s laugh, or maybe devil’s, got in his ears. Green eyes that were now of a boy. (SS/LP)


_Hug me and bite me,  
take with you my wounds._

_Throw me and leave me,  
while I watch your leaving  
in hope that you'll came back   
and maybe come back for me  
you're going now, what'll you say me  
you'll say the little you know to say.  
Say goodbye, you'll not be here  
at least have that kindness with me._

**Throw me.**

He was losing himself in a red wine glass, closing his eyes while he heard the violins brake themselves in Lacrimosa, from Mozart, the sound sweet and agonizing against his ears, sliding cruelly against wounds that had never been really cured.

He drank trying to ignore those wounds, although he was so drunk that everything was the sound of her laugh, of her voice, of his angel, and all that was just lemon and salt against half open scars.

His black eyes were liquid, although he couldn't know if they were like that because of the alcohol or because of the tears he didn't wanted to cry.

He followed the music with numb fingers because of the drink, like directing the tempo. Yes, direct, being able to control something and to know that it would end on time. How he had yearned for that control for years.

Green eyes in front of him smiled, the red reflections of the wine against the dungeon's walls became dark and long bloodlike hair that danced at the music sound, never thought before to dance. An ethereal and eternal figure in his mind turned at the sound of the fire crackle, angel's laugh, or maybe devil's, got in his ears.

_- Sev!_

Quiet, he wanted to shout. Be quiet, shut up, do not talk, don't say my name with your laughter, that I'm alone and I may get lost. Don't laugh, fire angel, don't laugh with your emeralds watching me. Shut up..... just be quiet, and let me be in my eternal loneliness.

_- Sev, come with me!_

Sweet woman's laughter with some childish notes in the heavenly voice that crawled in him. Lily, not as a flower but as Lilith, the one that had tempted Adam long before Eva and the first apple.

_- Sev!_

Spring like aroma while she held unto his arms, silk against his lips, a green eternity in which he could get lost so he could once again believe in hope, in life, and it suddenly ended and died. He covered his ears with his hands, trying to stop the soft melodies of her Nereid song that was calling him, while as temptress nymph she danced in the fire, laughing.

Green eyes that he couldn't stop watching, because they were everything, everything….. he fell to his knees.

Green eyes that were hers no longer, because her eyes have been closed forever, because he couldn't reach to her on time, and everything that he had from here was a memory treasured in his skin, kisses tattooed to his soul and a knot in his throat that kept on tightening and tightening, hurting him and suffocating him without breaking.

Green eyes that were now of a boy, a boy that was so alike to the one that he hated so much that he couldn't stop thinking why did the kid have to inherit her green eyes, and mock him every time he saw them, because it was his enemies face, he that has so hated with her gaze full of life, and it was a cruel reminder of what could have been, of what should have been.

_- Sev, I love you! I love you, I love you!_

It's not true….. it wasn't truth, it never was. He closed his eyes and forced his hands against his ears more strongly, knowing that it didn't matter what he did because against his memories he couldn't do anything, and the wine worked no more to quiet the memories of her, and she lived there, and she was always going to be with her laughter and singing, while his tears kept on coming, without stop.

He kept on begging for quiet till dawn, with the sound of Mozart's violins all around him.

_I'll miss you, I'll not lie  
It hurts that you're not here   
and that you'll leave  
Tie me, bite me.  
Take with you this wounds.  
Whisper me and hurt me,  
shout to me until I hear no more…  
Just watch how I stay here waiting  
until you're not here and maybe come back to me  
Just watch how I stay here waiting  
until you're not here and maybe come back to me_

Author's notes:

Just a mini fic I wrote while I was depressed. I'm sure I'm not the only one that thinks that Snape's that way with Harry because he loved Lily –besides his hate for James, of course ^^u.

I translated the song from Spanish, it belongs to Café Tacuba, from the soundtrack of 'Amores Perros' (I'm not sure how to translate that). The characters belong to JK Rowling, and I'm not even sure if the plot belongs to me. I mean, with all those fics out there, I'm pretty sure that someone else wrote something like this before.

Uhm… I'm not a Natural English talker nor writer (Spanish is my home language) so if I made terrible and awful Spelling or Grammatical mistakes, please forgive me ^^u. I've not been able to practice my English skills a lot, and I do believe I'm a little bit rusty on it, but if you kindly tell me where I failed, I'll be more than happy to correct.

I would ask to please don't send flames. I do appreciate constructive criticism, but as I see it, flames are just a waste of both of our times. I mean, you could be reading or doing something more interesting instead of writing it and sending it, and I could be writing or reading something more interesting, and not having to waste time erasing it. But if you feel the need to just be hateful in a world were there's so much hate, then be my guest ^^. Hope you don't mind if I laugh until my stomach hurt, though. 

If you kindly tell me where are my grammatical and spelling mistakes, I swear I'll be in eternal debt with you.

With that said… ^^ thanks for reading my fic. Hope you've like it!

Ja Ne

XO

Kali


End file.
